Work machines, such as motor graders, are often equipped with a rear-mounted work implement, such as a ripper device. The ripper device is meant to be controlled while driving the work machine forward. Because of this, the operator must look out of the rear cab window to observe the work implement while he drives. Traditional controllers for the rear-mounted work implement are mounted along a front of the operator's cab and may include a lever having a knob connected to a rod extending from the control panel. The rod typically connects to a mechanical linkage extending from the control panel to the rear of the work machine for operation of the work implement.
During use, the operator may observe the rear-mounted work implement by looking over his shoulder, while at the same time reaching forward with one or both arms to adjust the work implement by operating the control lever. Doing this can be uncomfortable for the operator and, if done for extended periods, can cause fatigue. In addition, while the operator is looking out the back window toward the rear-mounted work implement, any bumps encountered by the motor grader may cause the operator's arm to jog, and may inadvertently move the control lever.
One system for controlling a work implement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,947 to Fee et al. The '947 patent discloses a work implement hand support for a bulldozer. The hand support extends in a forward direction from a base and end portion. At a distal end of the hand support, a thumb-operated lever is configured to operate the work implement. Although the hand-support is effective and functional, there is a need for a hand-support that can be grasped from the rearward direction to provide additional comfort to an operator.
The control device described herein overcomes one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.